


The Mandalorian and The Jedi

by Multifiiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), X reader - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff, Jedi, Jedi Reader, Love, Romance, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: After arriving at Triton, Din knew what he needed to do. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to let go of the little womp-rat just yet, so deep down he was happy when no one showed up, until one day.A/N: So I came up with this after watching season 2 episode 5, hope you like it!
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Mandalorian and The Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Season 2 Episode 5 spoilers!

You woke up with a start. The strong presence you felt was immediate and it reached out to you specifically.  
It was him.  
You immediately got out of your makeshift bed and ran to catch a ride. You knew where you were headed, Triton.   
***  
Din placed Grogu on the stone just as Ashoka told him to. He knew that it might not work immediately, and he was prepared to give Grogu time since the planet was completely deserted, he didn’t mind staying in the ruined temple for a bit.  
The next day came, and Din did the same.   
“Alright, Kid. Do your thing.” is what he told the child to do before he walked back and sat on a stone, watching as Grogu just looked at him with his big eyes. Din knew he understood him.  
Din did this routine for the next few days, really not expecting anything to happen. He thought maybe the kid decided to just stay with him, but the Mandalorian knew that he needed to be properly trained, so he couldn’t give up.  
On the fourth day, as he was sitting on the rock watching Grogu, Din was throwing rocks, thinking about what to have for lunch when he heard it. Someone came into the ruins, running. Din got his pistol out and stood up. The person ran in.   
You were out of breath as you arrived. It took you way too long to get there, but every day you felt his presence stronger and stronger as you got closer to the planet.   
Once you arrived, you paid for your ride and ran as fast as you could. You arrived at the ruined temple and ran in. Then, you saw him. He was sitting on the rock.  
“Grogu!” you yelled, but just as soon as you said that you saw the man with the pistol, ready to fire. You stopped in your tracks as he yelled.  
“Stop! Who are you?” he asked.   
You were breathing heavily, you were scared that this might be a trap and you not only walked but ran right into it. However, you did not feel more presence than his, and the way he spoke sounded more worried and concerned.   
“My name is Y/N.” this is when your sight shifted back to Grogu who was now running your way. The man, who now you recognized to be a Mandalorian tried to catch him, but couldn’t.   
Grogu ran into your arms, and you lifted him, giving him a small hug. “It’s nice to see you too. You didn’t age one bit! That’s just not fair you know.”  
“You know him?” asked the Mandalorian.  
“Yes. We grew up together, we trained together. Why are you here?” you asked looking at Grogu. Who explained everything to you quickly using his abilities. “I see. Ashoka sent you here.” you said looking up at the Mandalorian. “I grew up with Grogu and when our temple was under attack, I got him out of there. I was still young, I couldn’t take care of myself let alone of him too. So, I made sure he was in good hands, but it seems like that didn’t work out. I’m so sorry.” you apologized to Grogu and he accepted it, he smiled at you and you smiled at him.   
Din finally put his weapon away and watched as you sat down on the floor with the kid, he joined the two of you. He had so many questions to ask.  
“You saved his life.” you said looking up at him.   
“He saved my life as well.” he said, sitting down.  
“Hmm. He always liked to talk.” you said looking at Grogu who was not moving his little arms around explaining everything.  
“You understand him? Through the force?”  
“You must have a lot of questions. You surely know that we can communicate if you met Ashoka. Ask the ones you want to ask, Mandalorian.” it come off harsher than you intended to, but you always hated pointless questions.   
“You said you left him with someone who was reliable. Why not just take him?”  
“You have to understand, I didn’t want to leave him, but I thought if someone captured me, they would also capture him, and I didn’t want that to happen. I left him at a safe place, but that was many years ago. I wanted to go back for him after years passed, but…things happened. However, I am happy he found you. He told me just how kind you are to him.” Din watched as you smiled at him, as his mind was filled with thoughts. He did expect a Jedi to arrive, but not the very same one that saved Grogu’s life. “When I felt him reach out to me, I immediately got up and came here. I knew it was him.”  
“So, you are a Jedi?”  
“Yes. A master if you want to get precise. I did get my training during the years.”  
“Ashoka Tano told me to place Grogu on the stone, and he will choose his path. But I’m unsure of what to do. You can train him, I can leave him with you. It was my mission to bring him to a Jedi.” You looked from the Mandalorian to Grogu.  
“He doesn’t want that. He has a strong connection with you, which I can also feel. I have an idea. I can travel along with you, only if you are okay with that. Since Grogu doesn’t want to leave your side, but he also needs me.”  
Din doesn’t know how or when he agreed but he soon found himself on his ship explaining to you where everything was. He felt like he just got into a whole other kind of trouble, but at least he still had the kid.  
***  
Navarro was the first stop since Din needed some money, he took on a few bounty jobs. He felt like he was back, but now, whenever he arrived back on the ship, he not only found the kid but you as well.   
Din liked having you around, you cooked, and he liked to eat good food.  
He often watched your attempts in training Grogu, you failed many times. He could tell the kid liked you, and then he remembered what Ashoka told him and offered his help.  
It was a success.  
Whenever Din helped you train Grogu, it always ended well. Grogu was slowly but surely getting back his abilities to their fullest potential, even if you could tell there were doubt and fear in him. You wanted to make sure he was comfortable using the force again because that way he won’t harm himself or others accidentally. You loved to watch just how proud the Mandalorian was whenever Grogu did something he asked from him. You always smiled at Mando praising Grogu like a true father.   
One evening you stayed on an isolated planet, you needed to stretch your legs out because of the long periods of times you spent on the ship and the space was good for training, it also helped that you could destroy as much as you wanted to. The planet was a huge forest with only friendly creatures.   
“You know, Mando. I knew a Mandalorian once.” You said deciding to share a story by the fireplace. “He was a great man and an even better friend. I asked and he helped me when I was attacked by the empire. He saved my life by giving up his, he said that it was the way. I never knew Mandalorians can get married.”  
Mando only looked at you.  
“When he died, he told me to go to his wife and children to give her his necklace. He was a brave man who put me above his family.”  
“And you feel guilty about that?”  
“Yes. I would never have asked for his help if I knew he had a family. I was just scared and I didn’t think.”  
“It’s not your fault, he helped you because you needed help. This is the way.”  
“I guess. Do you…do you have a wife?” Din shook his head, no. “Would you…Do you want one?”  
Din knew your question was serious, but he just couldn’t stand the thickness of the air.  
“Why? Are you offering?”  
You laughed a little.  
“Maybe. I mean you are a good man, you take good care of Grogu and you helped me a lot during the past few months I have been here. You would make a great husband.”  
“Would you marry someone you don’t even know the face of?”  
“Superficial things like that ruin our galaxy. Who cares how you look like as long as your heart is filled with kindness?” you said taking a sip of your soup. Then you heard Grogu’s thoughts and he made you laugh.  
“You guys are always keeping me out of the jokes.” said Din as he stood up from the campfire to get move wood from the woods, he would never admit it, but he was blushing a little under his helmet. He thought about what you just said, and he was very aware of the fact that he can get married to whoever he wished to. His creed did include marriage. Stating that a Mandalorian can show their face to their loved one after the traditional ceremony since Mandalorians saw marriage as two souls becoming one, thus they are able to show themselves truly, without the helmet. This made Din think, he did like you, he wasn’t sure if it was romantic, but he did admire the way you carried yourself, the way you cared for him and the child. But a Jedi and a Mandalorian? That’s just absurd.   
You watched as Mando walked away to gather wood. You weren’t lying about what you said, but of course, you wouldn’t marry him, well, not right away at least since you didn’t know him well enough, yet.  
***  
Another week went by, you tried to share more about yourself with Mando in hopes he would return it and talk about himself, but all he did was listen to your stories and make small comments or share as little as he wanted to. It felt like to you that he was hiding. You never saw the way he looked at you behind his helmet. You never saw the adoration as he watched you care for Grogu or when you were just simply sipping on water.   
The breaking point for Din came two weeks later when the empire came to take Grogu because they placed a tracer inside Razor Crest. This was the first time Din saw you fight. The way you moved was so elegant, cat-like, as you handled your lightsaber. Then, Din witnessed you crushing two 3B6-RA-7’s with just a motion of your hand, Din was amazed to say the least. As he watched you fully putting yourself into harm’s way to protect Grogu, he knew, he could fully trust you.  
After you were back on Razor Crest, with the tracker now destroyed, and Grogu is safe, you wanted to help Mando and patch up his injuries, you knew he had some small injuries by the way he moved, but he didn’t want to let you help. Even if you tried to explain that, you wouldn’t look at him.  
“As I said, I can help you and patch you up and I will have my eyes closed, the force can guide me to where your injuries are, I don’t have to see it.”  
In the end, he agreed to it, because you were so stubborn but he still wanted you to put on blindfolds, so you did. You wouldn’t want him to break his creed. You used the force and cleaned up all of his cuts and bruises, luckily none of which were concerning. After you patched him up, you wanted to tell him that you were done, but his hand stopped you, as it was running up and down your forearm, you enjoyed his skin against yours and you felt him also relax.  
“You were incredible.” you heard him say, and this is when you noticed that he wasn’t wearing his helmet.  
“After all, I am a master.”  
“You sure are.” he said with a whisper as he leaned closer, you felt his body heat he was so close. You didn’t know what to do, your heart was beating rapidly as you waited for him to do something.  
And he did.  
Leaned down and captured your lips to his. You could tell he still wasn’t sure about his feelings. His kiss was sloppy and short. But as he pulled away, you grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back, this time, you dominated the kiss and made it longer and deeper. Hoping that this will spark the fire further in him, and it did.  
Din was first surprised at how suddenly you reacted to his kiss, he expected you to push him away or tell him off, but no, instead you pulled him in one more time, and he very much enjoyed it. He felt something inside him move and he reacted out of instinct. He soon deemed dominance in the kiss as he placed one of his hand on your cheek and his other arm around you, pulling you close to him, making you straddle him. You felt the love radiate off him, you sensed everything he felt. And as a result, you wanted to make him feel everything as well. It was like re-living all of your memories, but now you felt his emotions as well. It would be overwhelming for anyone else, but not to you. You were thankful as you completely relaxed into him. You felt one of his hands move to your waist and he pulled away.  
“Was this your first kiss?” you asked after the silence fell.  
“Yes.” he admitted after a few seconds.  
“It was perfect.” you said assuring him as you placed your hands on his shoulders. You wanted to touch his face, map it out to have a rough image of him in your head, but again, you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.   
“A Mandalorian with a Jedi. Pretty unexpected.”  
“Hmm. Do you really care that much what others would say? Let them talk. I don’t care, I love you.” what you said made Din realize that you were right. Why did he care anyway? If his creed won’t allow him in the future, to marry you, he would still find a way. But hearing you say that you love him, it meant everything to him.  
“I love you too, cyar'ika.” he said, what he didn’t know is that you spoke Mando’a, so you understood him.   
“I will have to go and check on Grogu.” you said trying to move away but ending up being pulled closer to Mando.   
“Just a little more.” he said as he placed his head on your cleavage. You ended up putting your hand into his hair, and when he did stop you, you started playing with his hair.


End file.
